


wake up where your love is

by charleybradburies



Series: it's our resistance // you can't resist us [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Drabble, Dreams, F/M, Gen, House Baratheon, House Stark, Married Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Original Character(s), POV Bran Stark, Parent Gendry, Parent-Child Relationship, Short & Sweet, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: Bran has another dream of the future - a snippet of what's to come when the wars are over.[title from "dream" by bishop briggs.]Please comment and kudos as you see fit!





	wake up where your love is

**Author's Note:**

> a) it's a dream, not a vision; this is not what Bran is seeing at their supper in the previous fic.
> 
> b) he doesn't know who the non-Gendry father is at this point; he only knows of the future what he actually sees or hears during his dreams.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

His next dream, fittingly, finds him at Winterfell at dawn during what seems like a light summer snow. He decides to track down the girl that he'd seen Arya with when he'd had the first of her, hoping it's the future in this one, too, and not a dream of his own past. 

“Please, please, please?” another young girl is whining at the one he recognizes when Bran first sees them, and he quickly realizes he must have missed her the first time: another, slightly younger, girl with Arya’s eyes, but hers are accompanied by Tully red hair that trails halfway down her back, in contrast to her sister’s Baratheon black. 

“Shireeeeeeeen. I can’t do it myself.”

The older girl groans. She looks to be nearing seven-and-ten or so, so much like her mother looks in Bran's time, and Bran wonders what's changed since he saw her first. 

“You are, without a doubt, the only person on this hunt who gives _half_ a fuck what your hair looks like.” 

A cough comes from behind Bran, and he moves quickly out of the way, in time to catch Gendry’s displeased expression. In the girl’s defense, he's just barely keeping himself from laughing.

“She wants me to do her hair,” Shireen says in explanation.

“And?” 

Gendry steps closer, and Bran tries not to laugh. 

“I can’t do it myself,” the younger girl explains. “Shireen’s so good at it, just like Aunt Sansa.”

“Did you ask Aunt Sansa?”

“She was busy. I didn’t want to bother her.”

“Oh, but you’ll bother me?” her sister exclaims. 

“You’re not the one with a baby, Shireen.” 

_Sansa, too, then._

“So in order for you not to bother me, I need to have a baby? Noted.”

“Excuse me?” Gendry yelps, looking at her expectantly, and this time Bran does laugh, but both girls are laughing, too.

“I’ll have you know, that’s not funny," Gendry adds.

“What’s not funny?” pops a small voice from the doorway - little Ned, looking on in interest. A cheerful little mirror of Bran himself, now more grown than when Bran first saw him. If Bran recalled correctly, he was perhaps about ten or so.

“Nothing, nothing,” Gendry says, turning back towards the boy, who stands up taller at his father’s gaze, but then looks to the girls. 

“Mother says they’re almost ready to leave. She and Uncle Jon want to be sure everyone’s back by sunset.” 

Shireen thanks him, but the younger girl sighs. Gendry pulls her closer and kisses the top of her head.

“Go ask your Aunt Sansa, but make it quick.” 

“Yes, Father,” she murmurs, and rushes off, a skirt like that of Arya’s Northern armor flapping a bit behind her. 

“She values spending time with you, you know,” says Gendry, redirecting his attention to his eldest. 

“We’re spending the entire day together," she says, not quite complaining. "Do we really need to do each other’s hair, too?”

Gendry sighs, and Bran chuckles again - how awfully familiar the entire scene was. He hopes he’ll remember in the true future to give his good-brother some comfort as to the matter. 

As Gendry moves to leave the room, another kiss pressed to another child's head, Bran wakes sharply at near dawn, to his cool room in the Long Winter, and takes his raven to Sam and Gilly’s room so he can be moved to the godswood.

After all, the darkest nights are still yet to be endured.


End file.
